A Little R & R: Reflection and Racing
by NWCobalt
Summary: My second attempt at a Camp Lazlo fic. This also involves Nate and includes some more background on him. Also centers around one of Camp Kidneys favorite activities.
1. Reflection

Location: Camp Kidney mess hall

Time: August 2, 2006 at 7:30 A.M. M.S.T.

It was another picturesque morning at Camp Kidney. The bean scouts had already awaked from their sleep by Raj's good morning reverie an hour and a half ago. Pretty much all of them were now gathered for breakfast in the mess hall, including Lazlo, Clam, Raj, and Nate from jelly cabin.

Nate: This is the day I've been waiting for, the day of the soapbox race. In thirty minutes we'll be leaving for Prickly Pines to get the supplies needed. I can hardly wait.

Lazlo: I know what you mean. This isn't a new thing for me but I still get all excited about it.

Clam: Race Day!!

Raj: Yes it is one of the best days here at Camp Kidney. Oh last year was quite good. You have seen the trophy we won last year.

Nate: Yea…that has to be the nicest middle place trophy I ever saw.

Lazlo: You should see the trophy Chip and Skip got, it's huge.

Nate: I'll have to go by and see it sometime today. So I take it they were the two victorious racers last year.

Raj: Oh no my friend…they came in last place last year.

Nate: Um…ok…then who exactly won it last year then?

Edward: (coming over from his table behind theirs) That would be me for what it was worth.

Nate: What do you mean Edward?

Raj: What the cranky platypus means Nate is that the trophy he got was rather small compared to the others.

Edward: I don't understand this camp, don't they know the biggest prize goes to the best.

Lazlo: Well…at least it had nice, shiny gold plating.

Clam: Gold.

Nate: You know Edward, it has been said that bigger is not always better.

Edward: (sarcastically) Oh thanks for the lesson ye ole wise and all knowing one.

Chip and Skip then come over to join in the conversation.

Chip: You guys talking bout the race last year?

Skip: Hey Edward, you tell them bout our trophy which now serves as a basin for our dirt collection.

Chip: Hey I thought we decided we would use it as a laundry hamper this year.

Skip: That's a dumb idea, it should remain our dirt basin you dummy.

Chip: You dummier.

Skip: You dummier.

Edward: (sighs) It's amazing I haven't gone completely insane yet bunking with these dung beetle dunderheads. If anyone needs me, I'll be back in my cabin. I'll see you guys later. (he then leaves the mess hall)

Nate: So…anyway I hear that Nina has developed a racer for the event and she, Patsy, and Gretchen are gonna represent the squirrel scouts in the race. Think they really stand a chance.

Lazlo: They might Nate. I've heard that Nina has designed it to be about as aerodynamic as the space shuttle.

Nate: Dang…that means it could get to some pretty wicked speeds on the steepest, downhill grades of the course. Have y'all ever seen it in action?

Clam: One time.

Lazlo: Yes…Clam and I were able to spy on them testing it just a couple days back, the day Raj was showing you the location of the hot springs.

Nate: Yes…thanks again for showing that to me Raj. It is a great spot to relax and reflect on things.

Raj: You are most welcome my friend.

Nate: Speaking of reflection and racing, there's something I'd like to share with y'all. I know most everyone in here was told about how I ended up in this here wheelchair. I would like to tell you three bout the events of that evening in my own words.

Lazlo: You don't have to do that Nate.

Raj: Yes…you are under no obligation to discuss the tragic event that left you physically handicapped.

Nate: I know I don't have to but I want to. I want to be able to talk about anything with y'all as friendly and open as y'all been with me.

Lazlo: Well…if that's what you want then of course we have no objections.

Raj: Yes…but it will have to be quick. We got about fifteen minutes till it's time to leave for Prickly Pines.

Nate: Don't worry Raj. I'll only add the most relevant details. So…here goes: It was about 10:30 or so in early September 2003. I remember that because it was the night before the first day of school that year. Jake had taken me to the baseball game in downtown Atlanta that evening. I enjoyed the game but I don't think I enjoyed as much as riding in his 2002 Pontiac Firebird. I loved that car. After the game, he had found some country roads west of the city and we were having a blast in that car. Just us and the open road, but after awhile we had to start making our way back home to Mableton. I remember telling him that we better stop before the cops stop us. No telling what they would've done to him for driving so recklessly. He informed me jokingly that he was more worried bout what mama would do if he didn't get me home quickly. It was already way past my bedtime. So we were headed home, he was driving much more responsibly at the time, just five, maybe ten mph over the limit. He ended up hitting a pothole and it caused him to leave the road. He panicked and jerked to the left, causing him to swerve into oncoming traffic. He overcorrected again to try and get back into the proper lane but ended up leaving the road again and this time for good. The passenger side got wrapped around what I believed to be a telephone pole. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a tree. Course I don't remember much of the actual accident, just the pole getting closer and then…darkness. I would later wake up in the hospital to the horrible news that I would never walk again.

Lazlo: (a little teary-eyed) That is awful. Yet you have no hard feelings toward Jake for all this, that's truly amazing.

Nate: Well don't be to amazed because I was angry immediately after finding out and you could say I even despised him for what happened to me. That was just due to the overwhelming grief that descended on me after hearing the news. I got over that quickly though when I learned that, though I may be crippled, I could've been dead if it weren't for my bro. My dad told me that the car burst into flames almost immediately after the crash. Somehow Jake never lost consciousness and was able to pull me free before the car became completely engulfed. I was out like a blown light bulb and he knew he had to be careful cause there was obvious brain and spinal trauma suffered by me in that crash. He still bears scars from the burns he suffered on both forearms when he pulled me from the burning wreckage. As far as burns go for me, I have scars on both lower legs. (he shows them the scars which are basically patches where the fur hasn't grown back) I never noticed the burns since I couldn't feel my legs ever again after that anyway. Anyway that's the full story.

Raj: Well it's obvious that you have come a long way since then. I hope retelling those horrible events hasn't put too much of an emotional strain on you.

Nate: No Raj…it actually helps to talk about it now and then to keep any negative thoughts or feelings from settling. I'm so blessed to have such good friends here to share this with.

Lazlo: That you do Nate. We will always be good buddies.

Clam: Great friends.

Nate: Thanks guys. Now enough of all this past events, time to focus on the present. Let's get on that bus and prepare for the race.

The four then make their way to the bus and the discussion then turned to happier things like the plans for hopefully winning the soapbox derby at Camp Kidney.


	2. Racing

Location: Streets of Prickly Pines

Time: August 2, 2006 at 8:45 A.M. M.S.T.

The bean scouts have just arrived in Prickly Pines to pick up the necessary supplies to put together their racers by evening. Unfortunately the funds they got for this supply pick-up was cut short once again by the short-tempered Scoutmaster Lumpus.

Nate: I can't believe that we are only getting fifteen dollars instead of fifty for supplies and all because we were singing. Man…Ole Lumpy needs to learn to lighten up every now and then.

Lazlo: Ah…he's not so bad. It could've been worse you know.

Raj: Yea…we could've ended up with five bucks like last year.

Nate: Just five bucks to get supplies. I guess there wasn't much in the way of good soapbox racers made that day huh.

Lazlo: Oh we managed to make some cool ones. I really view last year's as one of the best derbies we had.

Clam: Cart-load of fun.

Nate: Wow! You sure are a resourceful bunch. Well then fifteen shouldn't be too bad then.

Lazlo: You weren't going to ask your brother for some additional funds. Edward ended up doing real well last year with the help of his parent's money.

Edward: (joining the group) Well that's not happening this year.

Nate: Why not Edward?

Edward: Well for one thing, my parents did not approve of me using their credit card to get a souped-up go-kart so I didn't get the credit card this year. Also why bother anyway when first prize is such a tiny little trophy.

Nate: Geez Edward…you still can't let that go can you.

Edward: It's the principle of the thing.

Nate: Well to answer your earlier question Lazlo, I didn't want to ask my brother to help me with this. I didn't want to put myself at an advantage above everyone else. I was thinking of not building a typical soapbox racer for that matter. I think we could convert my wheelchair into an awesome racer.

Edward: Whoa there…wait a minute…I thought you didn't want to put yourself at an advantage. Doesn't your wheelchair have a motor?

Nate: Well…yes it does but I was gonna deactivate it before the race. If it makes you feel any better than here… (he takes a remote and punches in a code and then hands the remote to Edward)…I've just deactivated the motor. It can't be turned on even here at my controls… (he demonstrates)…so don't worry bout it.

Edward: Oh…alright I guess… (puts remote in pocket)…Well enough of this, time to go get my supplies ready. Later… (he leaves the group)

Raj: Do you think it was wise to give him that remote Nate.

Nate: I doubt he'll be able to use it to try and sabotage our chances. I'm just glad that I gave him one less thing to complain about.

Clam: What a grouch.

Lazlo: I'm sure deep down Edward is a sweet and considerate soul just waiting to burst forth.

Nate: Maybe Lazlo…but enough about that, time to get the supplies and get ready.

The campers all got their supplies and got back on the bus for the return trip. From the kits they got for fifteen bucks they were able to construct decent racers this time round. As was his decision, Nate had his wheelchair converted into a racer by making a steering system with a set of cables and rudder-like pedals. The pedals moved the cables which steered the front wheels. They were also able to place Clam in front of Nate to operate this system while in the back, a platform was made for Raj and Lazlo to sit in and control the brakes on the back wheels. It was Raj on the right and Lazlo on the left. Come a quarter till six the racers were lining up along the starting line looking down the course as it winded downhill.

Location: Camp Kidney, derby starting line

Time: August 2, 2006 at 5:50 P.M. M.S.T.

Patsy: Hey Nate…that's an interesting design. It would seem you've built the racer around your wheelchair

Nate: That I did Patsy. That I did. I think it turned out even better than I anticipated. I was concerned that it being so tall that it might not be very aerodynamic but I think we've addressed that problem with proper angling of the plywood.

Gretchen: Yea…well…you better not cheat and use your motor to drive that thing.

Nate: (sighs and thinks to himself how is it that Gretchen and Edward are not an item yet) No Gretchen, I've long since deactivated my wheelchair motor see… (demonstrates for Gretchen)

Gretchen: Well…ok…but I'll be keeping a close eye on you during the race.

Nate: Of course you will…now where's Nina the creator of this fine racer y'all will be racing in.

Nina: Right here Nate. (Comes from the other side of the squirrel scouts' racer) I'm glad to see you appreciate quality when you see it.

Nate: Well I try. I like the fact that you've modeled it after the space shuttle. I've always held such respect for astronauts and I've always wanted to be one but…well off to another dream I suppose.

Nina: That's a shame. You probably would make a good one. I sure hope I will.

Nate: I have no doubt.

Patsy: So Lazlo…you and your friends are more than welcomed to come to the party we'll have to celebrate our victory here this evening.

Lazlo: Gosh…I would love to Patsy but I'm afraid we want be able to considering it will be us who will be celebrating victory this evening but you're more than welcome to come to our celebratory party if you like.

Patsy: (snickering) Silly monkey. See you after the race Lazlo.

Nate: I think she likes you Lazlo. (makes kissy face)

Edward: No duh Einstein. What was your first clue?

Nate: You know Edward you could use a good attitude adjustment.

Edward: Oh geez…you know I would Nate but my attitude hasn't accumulated the necessary mileage to require that.

Nate: (bursts out laughing along with the other jelly beans) Ah…Ah man that was a good one Edward.

Edward: What...What? I wasn't trying to be funny. I sure didn't want to provide any amusement for you losers.

Nate: Well…to bad cause you did. You really should be nicer to me you know. It was me that saved your waffled-tail just a couple a months back.

Edward: Yea…guess you got me there.

Lazlo: Ah…Edward doesn't need an attitude adjustment. I think he just needs a good tickle to get out of his foul mood.

Edward: (grabs Lazlo's hands before he can tickle him) Touch me monkey boy and your hands will end up at E-bay to be auctioned off as good luck charms.

Lazlo: (retracting hands) Wow…you really think my hands are good luck…Awesome!

Edward: (slaps forehead) Nate…can I speak with you a moment.

Nate: Sure… (to Slinkman) Do I have time to chat with Edward a little before the race Mr. Slinkman sir?

Slinkman: Well…sure Nate. We want start until everybody's ready. Just don't take too terribly long since we want to have this done before the sun goes down.

Nate: No problem Mr. Slinkman…I shouldn't be that long. (Goes aside with Edward to chat)

Edward: Why do you put up with those three losers? How have you not gone insane yet from bunking with them? I just don't understand.

Nate: Well…for starters they have been real great to me since my arrival here. I was very unsure of what to expect and they welcomed me. Oh I'm sure any other cabin, even your own would have done the same but it was them I was assigned with and they've been great because they made the effort to know me and not pre-judge or label me. You see Edward, even before my accident, I have always tried to treat others with the respect we all deserve. I've come to know and accept that we are all unique and that should be embraced. I can't help but be reminded how unique we all are when I look at you. I've never seen a creature like you before.

Edward: (grunts) Yea…yea that's all great and stuff but why bother. That practice of equal respect isn't done by the majority of people on this planet.

Nate: (sighs) sadly you are right Edward…at least I see no evidence to overturn that assumption. It is hard at times when I see all the stereotyping and labeling that goes on but I try not to let it deter me because I truly believe that when you pre-judge someone, based solely on something as mundane as what their family name is or where they're from or how they talk or their physical or mental handicaps, you miss out on getting to know people for who they truly are and that is a shame.

Edward: That's very true Nate. I'm sorry I've been such a grouch to you today. I still appreciate what you did for me back in early June and I always will. We still friends?

Nate: (hugs Edward) Of course buddy.

Edward: Hey…hey…I didn't say you could hug me…but thanks, I'm glad we're still cool. Oh and here… (hands Nate the remote to his wheelchair motor) I've always trusted that you wouldn't cheat. It's blatantly obvious that it's not in your nature.

Nate: Thanks Edward…your trust means a lot to me and thanks for pulling me aside for this chat. Now let's race.

Edward: Yes…let's. But first I would like to know still how bunking with monkey boy and his two cohorts hasn't sent you to the nuthouse?

Nate: Well Edward…I'll put it to ya like this…If me spending most of my preteen years confined to this here wheelchair hasn't made me loony there ain't nothing or nobody that will.

Edward: Good point…well let's go…enough of this talk…time for some action.

The race began about five minutes after six and it was a real nail-biter to the end. Edward was soon back to his usual tricks with the help of Chip and Skip. They had managed to bump poor Samson, Dave, and Ping-Pong's racer off of the tracks and was soon coming alongside the jelly cabin racer to do the same.

Nate: I thought this race didn't matter that much to you. What's with all the tricks?

Edward: Old habits die hard now take your bumping like a man.

Before he could do anything though, Clam managed to stretch out and, keeping one foot on the rudder controls, managed to hook the front wheel of the pinto cabin racer with his front horn and rip off the wheel. This sent Edward spinning off the track and into the bushes.

Nate: Wow Clam…didn't know you had it in ya. I guess that'll teach em not to bump the jelly cabin flyer off the road. He's mad now but from what y'all told me this morning, I have a feeling that he will be glad you did that.

As the race went on to the final stretch it came down to the jelly cabin flyer and Nina's shuttle racer side by side, neck and neck till the finish line when one was able to pull away and that one was……….the jelly cabin flyer. So Nate and his bunkmates ended up with the little first place trophy and Edward, Chip, and Skip ended up with the big last place trophy.

Edward: Oh yea baby…who got the big one now huh…check out this trophy. It's mine baby…all mine.

Nate: (to his bunkies) I told ya he'd be happy with his finish. I know I sure am. (shouting to all gathered) Party at jelly cabin tonight!!!

All the campers started toward jelly cabin for what would be a fun celebration party. Even some squirrel scouts came out to congratulate Nate on winning his first Camp Kidney derby. Toward the end of the festivities, he joined Nina outside who was doing some stargazing.

Nate: You had that race all sealed up Nina. Your design was perfect and it performed to expectations.

Nina: What are saying Nate? You and your friends came away with that trophy fair and…

Nate: (Waving Nina off) I know you had Patsy and Gretchen brake so that we could move ahead and I thank you. Second place would have been fine with me but I appreciate y'all letting me win my first derby here at Camp Kidney.

Nina: Well…you did deserve this victory you first time out. After all, your racer performed much better than anticipated to be that close. Just watch it though cause next year I want hold back.

Nate: (Looks at Nina and smiles) I wouldn't have it any other way Nina…not any other way at all.

**The End**


End file.
